Father Figure
by x-No One Is Perfect-x
Summary: [Rating may be Changed] Captain Jack Sparrow finds out he might have a daughter, Jamie, from a previous relationship with a woman from Tortuga. Now Jamie has joined Jack and Will along with their ruthless crew from Tortuga! Rr


BA black-haired young woman stood on the edge of a huge ship, sailing over rough waters of the Caribbean. She stood by the railing, watching the rolling waves. Her expressions upon her face were blank and her eyes emotionless. The soft but chilled wind blew through the dark curls of her hair.  
  
"Jamie?" a voice called out from behind her.  
  
The girl turned around to see a tan, tall man watching her. She lifted up the bottoms of her emerald dress. The laces at the bottom were damp and a moldy color from the water on the deck. She bowed her head and halfway bent down.  
  
The man walked to her and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No need to bow, m'dear," the man said.  
  
"Sorry, but my mother always raised me to curtsy in front of a Gentleman," the girl explained.  
  
The man sighed, thinking about the girl's mother. He kept looking into the girl's eyes, getting lost in the color of them.  
  
"You remind me so much of her. Your hair, the same night black as hers. Your eyes, how they remind me of the rolling seas that I sail upon. I'm really glad that I found you, Jamie. I truthfully am," he said with a wholesome smile.  
  
Jamie's straight face turned to a slight smile, hearing this from her father.  
  
She stood up and wrapped her arms around his rough neck. This startled him, but he slowly moved his arms around her. They stood there for moments before there was another voice heard. The two split apart.  
  
"Captain Jack, there is a ship heading straight for us! Hurry! It is coming up fast!"  
  
The voice came from a shaggy-haired man. Jamie looked at him. She curtsied as he approached her. He bowed his head quickly.  
  
"Hello Jamie, a good-morning to you," said the man.  
  
"And same towards yourself, Mr. Turner," she replied.  
  
"Excuse me, but I must go take care of this," he explained to Jamie.  
  
The two men started off in the opposite direction, talking about the oncoming ship.  
  
Jamie turned back to her previous position, where she was staring back at the Caribbean Sea.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to when she had first met her Jack, who claimed to be her father. She had no idea about him. She had just known that he had visited Tortuga, her hometown, and gotten her mother pregnant with her. He hadn't even found out about her until her 21st Birthday, which was more than half a year.B  
  
I**Flash Back**  
  
Jamie stood by the docks of Tortuga. She wore a lace burgundy dress with navy trimmings and a black ribbon tied around her neck. Her black hair, at the time longer than ever, draped over her shoulders and down her mid-back area.  
  
A solemn tear rolled down her cheek. She had just recently been informed about her mother's death. Her mother had been missing for weeks before anyone had found her.  
  
What Jamie was told was the Inn Keeper had found her in the back of the pigsties, tied up. She was half naked, with her undergarments ripped and torn. Dry blood trickled down her inner thighs and sides of her mouth.  
  
The Inn Keeper had said he had seen a few Pirates, sailing in from England, back there, but paid no heed to them. They had also been guests in the Inn. He recalled hearing them talking about 'A tremendous broad settling their needs in the stables'.  
  
Jamie turned around, heading away from the docks. She was being expected back at the Inn, where a party would be celebrating her becoming of woman date.  
  
As soon as she entered the Inn, women and men, dancing, singing and drinking rum, mobbed her. A slight smile appeared on her face. She joined them. For hours, the room was filled with excitement.  
  
Soon though, Jamie became tired and sat on a barrel near what she thought was an empty room. A quite handsome young man stood next to the entryway opposite her, looking out and watching the party.  
  
"Do you know what ever happened to Jazelle Martin?" said a deep voice.  
  
Jamie heard the name of her mother being talked upon. She leaned in closer  
  
"Yeah, she was found dead just yesterday. Her poor, poor daughter had to hear such horrific news on her very own day of birth!" replied a voice, sounding much like the Inn Keeper.  
  
"A daughter, you say? Jazelle had herself a daughter?" asked the other voice.  
  
"Yes, Jamie Martin. People say she's a bastard, since her mother never claimed who the real father was," said the Inn Keeper.  
  
"And how old did you say she was?" asked the other voice.  
  
"Why, she's turned 21!" he replied.  
  
"That's interesting," said the other character.  
  
Jamie rose, hearing about her being called a Bastard. She looked into the room at the two characters, talking. She glared at who she was now for sure the Inn Keeper.  
  
"I am not a Bastard," yelled Jamie, "and my mother knew who the father was, she just thought it best to keep it a secret!"  
  
Both the visitor and the Inn Keeper stood and looked at her.  
  
"Well, fine then, if you want to make up stories for your mother, be my guest. But everyone here already knows that you are a Bastard!" yelled the Inn Keeper, frustrated that his conversation had been overheard and interrupted.  
  
"That's enough from both of you, there's no need for this fighting," said the visitor.  
  
"And what would you know? I've never even seen you in my life, yet you know who my mother is, how?" she half yelled at him.  
  
The visitor looked at her. A small frown appeared on his rough, unshaved face.  
  
"Because Jazelle and me were once in love and rumor was that Jazelle was to bare my child," he said.  
  
"Ha! That's a very interesting lie!" she replied. He eyes made thin slits as she glared at him.  
  
"It would explain why you both look so much alike," replied the Inn Keeper.  
  
The Inn Keeper had a cheapish grin on his face as he looked at them both.  
  
"If you knew that my mother was to bare you a child, then why would you leave?" Jamie asked, ignoring the Inn Keeper.  
  
"I was scared of commitment, like any other man in his right mind would be if he was unmarried," he replied.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "And what if you are my father. I have no need of you now. I neither know your name, who you work for or what you are doing in Tortuga."  
  
"Well then, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate and Captain of the Yeildswitch. And I am here in Tortuga to rest up myself and find myself a crew," he explained. "And since you look like you could use a bit of adventure and even maybe a father, how about you join me?"  
  
Cheering could be heard in the other room as noises of hitting and people throwing fists due to their drunken state.  
  
"Yeah, Ok, Mr. Sparrow. I have no need of a father at the moment, so I bid you both a good-night," Jamie said as she exited the room, frustrated with the two men.  
  
Needing some air, she walked outside of the Inn and started back for the docks. As she was wondering towards her spot by the docks, two men stood in front of her and behind her. Both men looked drunk to their fullest, yet they still had bottles of rum in their hands.  
  
"Hello there missy, what are ye' doin' out by ye'self at this time o' night? Ye' should be in the Inn, servin' gentle- gentle," the man in front of her touched her cheek, but she shoved his hand away from herself.  
  
"Ooh, I don't think ye' should've done that," said the man behind her, grabbing her and lifting her up.  
  
Jamie started kicking and trying to wiggle free from his grasp.  
  
"Let me go!" she screeched into the night air.  
  
"Let's take her to the back and do what we please, don't-ya' think?" said the one holding her. The other nodded and they started walking.  
  
Her screaming filled the night sky now, yet, the onlookers did nothing.  
  
"Let her go," said a voice from the shadows. Both men stopped and turned their head.  
  
The man from the Inn stepped out of the shadows, sword in hand, ready to fight off anyone.  
  
"Aye, look, the boy's got 'imself a sword! I'm shakin' in me boots now," said the first one.  
  
The other dropped Jamie and put up his fists, ready to fight.  
  
The man put his sword away and stood looking at both of the other men.  
  
"I think he's scared!" said the one that had a hold of Jamie. He took a step up and swung his fist at the man.  
  
He ducked and hit his attacker in the jaw. There were only a few onlookers. Many of them found this boring since more than that fight was going on at the time. The other ran to his mate and helped him up. Both glared at Jamie and her rescuer as they started running away.  
  
Jamie looked at the man.  
  
"Hi. Are you, Ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, and thank you," she blushed some, thinking that he was quite handsome, "I'm Jamie."  
  
"And I, William Turner," he replied, bowing his head.  
  
A booming voice called out at William. "Mighty good job, Will!"  
  
Both of them turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow walking towards them.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Will.  
  
"Aye, it's Jack when we're off ship, remember mate?" Said Jack.  
  
"Pff, A pirate both of you, I see," Jamie said, turning to Jack.  
  
"Now, Jamie, my offer is up one last time, would you like to join me on my ship and I can try to make everything up to you?" Jack asked.  
  
Jamie shrugged and mumbled a 'sure' to him.  
  
"Great then!" Jack yelled, pulling both Will and Jamie under his arms.  
  
**Flash Back**I  
  
bFrom there, Jamie had grown fond of this character that claimed to be her father.  
  
She smiled as she thought of his charming first-mate, William Turner and how he had saved her from those two terrible men.  
  
She looked up at the clouds that were barely visible now that the sun was rising.  
  
She admired it for a few minutes. But, a loud shooting noise filled the air, and men were yelling everywhere to get down. Jamie, not knowing what was happening, fell to the floor. She could hear the whizzing of some object fly less than 15 feet above her head.  
  
"Get the girl to safety!" yelled a voice that sounded much like Jack's. She felt a few hands pick her up and carry her down a flight of steps. Her mind started to go blank as she heard more loud noises like the one before..b  
  
[A/N : Wow, this is my first PoTC Fic to write. I hope you all like the first chapter!! I'll start working on the next chapter right away!! Or at least I'll try!!  
  
Other Notes : I know that I didn't say anything about the story.. but this takes place about where Jack and Will go into Tortuga to find a crew, Will isn't chasing after Elizabeth, Jack's chasing after the Black Pearl. Sorry If I've confused you!!] 


End file.
